1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a learning aid book for aiding learning by a person and more particularly to a learning aid book in which a person uses pressure by a blunt instrument to trace a plurality of images on a surface and is able to simply and repeatedly release the traced images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,700, entitled Activity Book with Removable Manipulatives, issued to Cheryl J. Taylor on Oct. 27, 1987, teaches an activity book with multi-educational features for self-learning and directed learning by children which includes a set of bound pages, a plurality of which are characterized by having a visual object thereon with at least one magnet mounted within the outline of the visual object, having a pocket as an integral part of the page, removable manipulatives capable of being stored within the pocket and having magnet for removably attaching to other magnet and an additional magnet which is positioned on the pocket of sufficient size that at least two of the manpulatives can be placed thereon and securely held.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,401, entitled Planning Device, issued to Harald Riehle on Jan. 20, 1981, teaches a planning device which includes a base foil and a transparent foil which are hingeably connected to each other along one edge. Both the surface of the transparent foil and the surface of the base foil adjacent to the transparent foil are smooth for repeated, releasable pressure-adherence to each other. Any object having a smooth surface can be repeatedly and releasably pressure-adhered to the smooth surface of the transparent foil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,390, entitled Educational Book-Like Toy, issued to Nina Manger on Jan. 24, 1984, teaches an instructional toy which instructs young children by association and which has colored three-dimensional overlays which correspond to printed matter on rigid pages. Each rigid page is of a slightly different shade of the color of the overlay for visual distinction them when the overlay is properly positioned. Each overlay engages with only one corresponding printed matter on one page. Multiple pages are printed of various colors such that the page between page of primary color indicates the color resulting from a mixture of those primary colors.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,326, entitled Educational Method and Apparatus, issued to Paul F. Burton and Madeleine O. Robinson on May 27, 1975, teaches a system for vocabulary self-instruction including the concepts of both a working vocabulary and a recognition vocabulary. The system includes a word-bearing card color which is coded according to the part of speech of the word. The card also bears information with respect to the word on the card. A holder for the card bears space for written student responses. The holder is formed with aperture to expose the word on the card and mask the information. The holder is a transversely folded panel which is apertured at diagonally opposite corners and which is formed with a cleanable writing surface. The system lends itself to a great variety of materials such as cards, books, slides and transparencies. All of the words to be learned are categorized by part of speech which are indicated by various colors. There are testing devices such as shields to cover parts of the above sequence.